


Play Me a Memory

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: “Remind me again why you’re teaching me piano?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby's like 4-5 yrs old, Dia's in her early 20's

Lightning split the sky with a thunderous clap. The frightened young girl buried her head deeper into her sister’s chest, clinging on for dear life.

“Shh,” the older sister cooed. “You’re OK, Ruby, I’m here…”

Mother Nature’s wrathful display subsided into a gentle symphony of rain drops, as the young girl fell fast asleep. Dia tucked her younger sister in, kissing her forehead as lightly as she could, lest she would awaken once more.

Dia left the room, door ajar, allowing the light to filter in from the hallway. She sighed.

_That’s three times this week._

The wooden floors creaked with every step as Dia traversed the house, ending up in the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine before finding herself staring at the empty living room that once housed a happy family. Dia approached the last remaining item, a grand piano, setting her wine glass down before swiping the gathered dust with her fingers.

_Tomorrow, we let go..._

* * *

 

As the sun peaked through her blinds, Dia stirred from her sleep, well aware that this was her last day before returning to work. She had the routine down already, as she mindlessly started a pot of coffee. She trudged upstairs in the meantime to check on her sister. She gazed at the sleeping girl, knowing she couldn’t hang on to this moment of peace forever. There was still one piece of business to attend to.

_*ding dong*_

Dia paused at the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. “Hello, you must be Sakurauchi-san.”

The young woman bowed, a strand of silky auburn hair falling in front of her face. “Yes, it’s nice to meet you…um…?”

“…Kurosawa,” Dia replied, “a pleasure to meet you as well,” she cocked an eyebrow as she watched the woman nervously tuck her hair behind her ear. “Please, come in.”

The redhead seemed rather shy to Dia, who in that split second tried her best to size her up. She was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, something Dia found annoying, yet oddly cute at the same time. As they entered the room, Dia’s guest did a complete one-eighty.

“Oh wow, is this her?” the redhead squealed with excitement, her eyes lighting up.

“…Pardon?”

“Ah, how silly of me,” Sakurauchi began, “it could very well be a boy piano! Well, what’s its name?”

Dia found herself extra confused, she didn’t have time to deal with this shit. “I dunno, we never named it.”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” the redhead replied. “It certainly is beautiful…” She laid her fingers on the keys, a melancholic smile escaping her lips. “Do you mind if I…?”

“No, go ahead,” Dia consented, forgetting all about her sleeping sister.

The redhead closed her eyes and gently pressed down on the keys. A faint sound resonated from the instrument, followed by a gradual chorus of notes as they began to fill the room with music. The pianist’s fingers expertly tickled the ivory keys, as she swayed gently, in sync with the rhythm. It was a song unknown to Dia, but somehow familiar all the same. The raven-haired woman could only watch in amazement as this stranger brought music and life back into their home, if only for a moment. It was then that she felt a tug on her sleeve.

“Onee-chan, who is that?” Ruby drowsily inquired.

The music stopped as Dia bent down to pick up her sister. “This is Sakurauchi-san.”

“Oh please, call me Riko!” the woman all but shouted from the bench, a small blush pooling in her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I must’ve woken you up, haven’t I?”

The younger girl shook her head. “I don’t mind, I like listening to the piano.”

A relieved smile formed on Riko’s face, “You’re one of the few left it seems.”

“Why is Riko-chan here, Onee-chan?” Ruby’s curiosity took over once again.

Dia winced, knowing that this conversation was bound to happen sooner or later. “Riko-san is…buying the piano.” Ruby shot a look at her sister, a startled expression on her face. “We really need the money, Ruby,” she pleaded.

As Dia’s words began to sink in, Ruby’s ability to fight back her tears left her. “B-But, Onee-chan…” she sniffled, “that’s momma’s piano…”

Dia too felt herself on the verge of tears. She couldn’t bear to see her sister cry. “We have to, Ruby…we have to move on…”

By now Ruby was in full-on waterworks mode, as she struggled out of Dia’s hold, bolting away to her bedroom.

The two left in the living room stood in silence as Dia collected herself. “I’m sorry you had to see that…”

Riko shook her head. “No need to apologize.” She paused before continuing. “Kurosawa-san…are you sure you want to sell the piano?”

Dia didn’t hesitate, but couldn’t help but choke on her words. “Yes, I’m sure...”

“Your sister sure seems to like it though…”

“Neither of us can play,” Dia retorted, “it’s been sitting here gathering dust and…dredging up old memories…”

The two remained silent as Riko drummed up ideas in her head. “Well, what if I teach you to play?”

“Huh?”

“Yeah!” Riko lit up, “It’ll be fun, your sister will be happy, you’ll be happy, and the piano stays!”

Dia gave the idea some thought, quickly remembering her initial predicament. “We really need the money though…”

With a sigh Riko fell silent. She picked her head up immediately as she began surveying the empty house around her with scrutinizing eyes. “How many empty bedrooms do you have in this house?”

“Two…why?” Dia responded, skeptically. The redhead could only blush in response. “W-Wait…you’re not thinking of moving in are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at serious but we'll have a go at it, yeah?
> 
> Sorry it's a pretty short chapter, dunno how long it's gonna be, I just felt like taking on a bigger project than I normally do. RikoxDia so rare it'll take that long to develop anyways, hopefully I stick with it


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, didn't put a summary for the entire work

As the early morning rays scattered across the horizon, Dia got dressed and ready to head to work, only to find she wasn’t the first to awaken.

The new tenant was perched on the windowsill, a blanket wrapped tightly around her as she sat, bundled up, engrossed in a book. The clicking of Dia’s heels against the hardwood floor did little to break Riko out of her trance.

“Riko-san? What are you doing up this early?”

The redhead, startled to see Dia looming over her all of a sudden, shut her book hastily, as she spluttered out a response. “G-Good morning, Kurosawa-san, j-just doing some light reading is all…”

Dia chuckled, amused, but not satisfied with her answer. She knew Riko was unemployed, and had no legitimate reason to be up so early. “Any reason you’re reading at _five-thirty in the morning_?”

“Couldn’t sleep…” Riko managed to get out.

“Geez, you too?” There was an unnecessary bite to Dia’s words, which she caught quickly. “S-Sorry, Ruby’s been having trouble sleeping lately.”

Riko shook her head, “No, you’re fine. I was just a little excited is all. You know, new surroundings and all…” She looked up meekly at Dia, her cheeks slightly flushed.

It had only been a couple days, but Dia had been quick to catch on to Riko’s quirks. She seemed to be shy and nervous around Dia, that was until she sat down at the piano. Something about her changed in that instant. She was excited, vibrant, didn’t get flustered nearly as much. If anything, the girl’s talents at the keys overwhelmed Dia herself.

Riko got along famously with Ruby, especially after the latter learned the piano wasn’t being sold. Ruby had continued to refuse going back to school, much to Dia’s chagrin, but having Riko around was a huge weight off of her shoulders, as she didn’t have to go through the trouble of finding and paying a sitter while she went to work. Riko was a bit clumsy and quirky, but Dia had to admit, she was a great older sister figure to Ruby. And apparently she made a good housewife.

* * *

“What’s all this?” Dia walked into the kitchen, slinging her bag onto the counter.

“Riko-chan made dinner!” Ruby bounced up and down excitedly.

“You can cook?” Dia teased. She had to admit it looked and smelled delicious.

_Color me impressed._

Of course, any hint of praise and Riko went beet red. “I-It’s nothing, r-really…”

“Haha, maybe this could be a regular thing then,” Dia joked.

Riko stared down, purposefully avoiding Dia’s gaze. “I-If y-you want…”

Dia huffed. “Riko, it’s a joke. But seriously, thank you for making dinner.” She smiled warmly at the redhead, who timidly, but finally, returned her gaze.

The older sister watched contently as Riko and Ruby chattered on incessantly about the day’s events. She noticed Riko’s hair was in a sloppy braid, no doubt Ruby’s doing. It was kind of adorable, watching the two banter on, and Dia had to admit, seeing how good Riko was with kids made her heart flutter, if only a little bit.

 

After dinner, and after practically scolding Riko for trying to do the dishes _and_ the cooking, Dia found herself with some peace and quiet, as Ruby and Riko both took their baths. She smiled to herself, her return to work had been quite stressful, but to come home to a happy family again felt surreal.

_Geez, why am I so damn happy…_

She shut the faucet after cleaning the dishes, only to hear a faint voice coming from upstairs.

“Dia-san!” The voice grew louder as Dia walked up the steps. It was Riko’s voice, no doubt, but that was the first time she had addressed her by her first name.

Dia stopped outside the bathroom, the source of the muffled yells. “What’s up, Riko?”

The redhead cracked the door open, whispering to a now-suspicious Dia. “R-Ruby-chan stole my clothes and towel while I was in the shower…”

Dia felt her cheeks heating up, realizing now that Riko was stark naked behind that door. “Uhh, yeah I’ll go find them for you…hang tight.”

The suspect was giggling suspiciously as Dia entered her room. “Alright, Ruby, hand ‘em over,” Dia requested, an amused smirk crossing her lips.

Ruby turned away, defiantly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Dia sauntered around the room, finally catching sight of an abnormally large lump in Ruby’s pillowcase. “Sure, Ruby, sure…” she cooed, sarcastically. “What’s…this then?” She emptied the contents of the pillowcase, revealing a bundle of clothes and towel.

The pig-tailed girl stuck to her side of the story. “I don’t know how those got there!”

The older sister scooped up the clothes, ruffling her sister’s hair in the process. She left the room, looking back only to catch a glimpse of Ruby’s sigh of relief.

_Bless this child._

“Here, Riko, I got your clothes.” Dia knocked softly on the bathroom door.

The redhead was elated. “Oh, thank you, Dia-san! B-But don’t be too harsh on Ruby! I-I’m sure it was just a prank…”

“Haha, don’t worry about it, I’m not that strict---”

She turned to hand the clothes to Riko, only to catch the slightest glimpse of the redhead's reflection in the mirror. Dia found herself blushing.

_Not bad, Riko_

* * *

Dia sat at the kitchen table, on her laptop. It was getting pretty late, but she was still in catch-up mode at work, forgoing a couple hours of sleep never hurt anyone. Riko sat at her now-usual spot on the windowsill, the moonlight apparently sufficient illumination for reading her book. It was fairly quiet, the clicking of Dia’s keyboard and the turning of pages in Riko’s book being the only audible sounds, until Dia heard whimpers from upstairs. She sighed, shutting her laptop and heading upstairs.

“W-What’s wrong?” Riko inquired, as Dia passed her in the living room.

“It’s Ruby, she probably can’t sleep again.” The darker-haired woman continued her march upstairs.

“W-Wait!” Dia stopped in her tracks at Riko’s plea. “M-Maybe some music can help her fall asleep?”

A nostalgic smile breached Dia's lips.

_Of course…that’s how Mother used to do it…_

Dia returned to the living room with Ruby in her arms, the child quietly sobbing.

“What’s wrong, Ruby-chan?” Riko asked.

“I-I had a bad dream…” Ruby sniffled.

“Well,” Riko began, offering a reassuring smile, “I know a song that chases away all the nightmares, and makes you have wonderful dreams!”

“R-Really…?” Ruby rubbed the tears from her eyes.

“Absolutely! Would you like me to play it for you?”

The pink-haired girl nodded shyly.

Dia watched the familiar scene unfold, as Riko closed her eyes, gently laying her fingers on the piano keys. This time was different though, as Riko began to sing. Her clear, beautiful voice rang out, as she added note after note with her fingertips, forming a continuous harmony. It was a slow song, methodical and graceful as Riko nimbly caressed the keys with her fingers and Dia’s soul with her voice. Dia found that she recognized the song all of a sudden, it was one of her favorites when she was a kid. As she looked down at the child in her arms, she found Ruby fast asleep, a peaceful smile evident on her face.

Riko’s song filled the house with warmth as Dia delicately carried her sister upstairs. She looked over at the pianist, who continued to sing, turquoise finally meeting Riko’s bright golden eyes, before she mouthed, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUME NO TOBIRAAA


	3. Chapter 3

“Riko-chan, what are you reading?”

The young woman was startled by the child, who had been asleep just a moment ago.

The sun had made its way towards the horizon, its warm rays signaling late afternoon at best. These kinds of days went by rather quickly. Riko was a night owl, but still found herself full of life and vigor each and every day, with enough energy to satiate even Ruby’s eagerness to play. It helped that she cared deeply for the child, and genuinely enjoyed their time spent together while Dia was away at work. Riko found it almost odd that Dia was so willing to trust her with Ruby’s care from the outset, but it seemed Dia was under quite a lot of stress, and if anything, the fast friendship that formed between the two redheads was an indication that Riko could be trusted. She found Ruby trusted her as well, as she would always ask for Riko to play her songs on the piano, something she couldn’t ask of Dia quite yet.

As much as Riko enjoyed Ruby’s company, she didn’t mind moments to herself, when Ruby would be too tuckered out to play. Lazy afternoons slipped into evening, and soon the house would be bustling once more.

The pig-tailed girl was wide awake now, and curiously awaiting a response from Riko.

“E-Eh? What am I reading? W-well, it’s a boring book, nothing exciting!”

The inquisitive look on Ruby’s face told Riko her thinly-veiled attempt to dissuade the child hadn’t worked.

“I-It’s a sappy love story, all icky and mushy stuff, you wouldn’t be interested in it, I promise!” Riko began to sweat bullets under her nervous smile. She was quite into romance novels, she hadn’t lied about it being a love story. It just so happened the types of romances she preferred were not of the straight variety. Riko wasn't sure whether she could label herself as gay, at this point she just enjoyed the literature. That didn’t stop her, however, from getting embarrassed, defensive even, at the mere notion that someone would want to know what she was reading.

Ruby still appeared to be far more interested than Riko would’ve liked. “What kind of love story?” she asked. “Like a story about a Momma and Papa?”

Shit. The kid was good.

“Weeeeelllll….” Riko pursed her lips, struggling with how to respond; she’d rather not step on any toes, especially Dia’s, by imparting her progressive views onto the young child.

* * *

“Dia-san, have you seen my book? I can’t remember where I left it.” Riko shuffled around the living room, all the while clinging to her warm cup of tea.

“It’s over here in the kitchen. By the way, what’s this I hear about Ruby wanting a girlfriend?” Dia asked, offhandedly.

Riko spat out her tea, much to Dia’s amusement.

“I-I’m so sorry! She just wanted to know what I was reading, and I couldn’t lie to her! If it goes against what your family believes in or anything-”

“Riko, relax,” Dia laughed. “It’s OK, she’s gotta learn about these things eventually. Besides, better she hear about it from you then me haha.”

“E-Eh? W-What’s that supposed to mean?”

Riko was fascinated by Dia. The eldest of the two sisters had quite the dry sense of humor, but even so, her laugh was utterly precious, and she was so uptight all the time that any smile out of her was a sight to behold. Riko didn’t spend as much time with Dia as she did Ruby, so she looked forward to the evenings, when she’d be able to keep Dia company after her little sister went to bed. The two didn’t say much to each other, for whatever reason, Riko found herself still nervous around Dia. But she knew how to fix that, in fact, how could she have forgotten that Riko-sensei was to make her debut?

* * *

“Remind me again why you’re teaching me piano? You’re already paying rent, we can forget the whole piano ordeal.” Despite her reservations, Dia took a seat next to Riko on the piano bench.

“We’re doing this for Ruby, remember? I can’t stick around forever.” Riko blushed innocently, “Unless…unless you want me around for that long…”

_Is she…is she proposing to me??_

“A-Anyways,” Riko continued, “I think it’d mean a lot to Ruby…”

“…I suppose I owe her that much, I did try to sell the piano,” Dia consented.

Riko had larger ambitions, but didn’t own a piano herself, hence why she had approached the Kurosawas with interest in their piano. Her proposal to move in worked out in her favor, as she had no way to practice otherwise. It helped that Ruby adored her playing, and Dia, whether she’d admit it or not, was just as smitten.

The redhead hadn’t had any prior teaching experience, which fueled her already insurmountable nervousness around the older Kurosawa sister. But her excitement and enthusiasm was more than enough to mask that achy feeling she got in her stomach whenever she sat on the bench next to Dia.

“So…show me what you got!” she beckoned to Dia.

Dia placed her fingers on the keys. Hers felt stubby and useless next to the slender, graceful hands that Riko exhibited. Dia had been there every night when their mother played for them. She hadn’t realized it until now, but she hadn’t the faintest idea how to play.

“Something wrong, Dia-san?”

Dia hesitated, “…I don’t know the first thing about playing the piano.” 

The redhead, unfazed, took Dia’s hand in her own. “No worries! We can start from the beginning.”

Riko proceeded to teach Dia all she ever wanted to know about the piano. How the sound was created, what the keys represented, about notes and scales and chords. Dia could tell it was Riko’s first time teaching, she was very animated, often times getting ahead of herself and fumbling through explanations, half of which were lost on Dia anyways. As much as Dia was motivated to learn to play, she hadn’t accounted for how much of a distraction her mentor would be. Riko was seriously pretty, even when she was acting all shy and innocent. But get a cute girl trying to explain something she’s passionate about? Absolutely endearing, and Dia couldn’t help but blush at her inability to pay attention to Riko’s words.

Dia figured the only way to break out of her trance was to play. She slowly placed her index finger on the farthest key, admiring its pearly smoothness before applying a steady, gradual, pressure to release the sound within. The ring that ensued startled the redhead, interrupting her lively narration. She smiled at Dia, who still refused to look her in the eye. “Best way to learn is to play, huh?”

* * *

It was due to Dia’s urging that the two would practice every night, and Riko was happy to oblige. Dia was a fast learner; cute distractions aside, having music as an outlet to manage her stress was paramount in keeping her sane. But the more Dia learned, and the more motivated she became, the more she felt like she was embarking on this endeavor for the wrong reasons. She wasn't sure why she was so motivated, what kept pushing her forward. Was it Ruby? That was the easy way out, of course she was doing it for Ruby. But there were only so many times she could tell herself that.

“Riko, why do you play piano?” Dia wondered aloud.

“Eh?” The redhead was caught off guard by the question. They’d been at it for weeks, surely this question would’ve reared its head ages ago.

Dia didn’t wait for a response. “Do you ever feel like you’re chasing after something?”

“What do you mean?”

Dia paused. Riko didn’t need to hear about her sorry tribulations. Yet at the same time, Dia felt, perhaps, that’d she’d be the only one to understand.

“When our mother passed away, I wasn’t sad. I couldn’t be sad. I had to be strong, for Ruby. So instead…I became angry. Angry at Mother for leaving us, angry at her for not saying goodbye. Most of all, I was angry at her for being a wonderful mother. I had to shape up, fill the shoes of this incredible woman; how can I ever hope to be like her? How can I look at this piano without feeling some sort of guilt, like my playing is just a way to get back at her, to catch up to her?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Dia saw Riko on the verge of tears. “I’m sorry, Riko! I didn’t mean to unload on you like that…”

The redhead shook her head. “Don’t be sorry. I think it’s a very important question to ask. Why do we do what we do? I can only speak for myself, but I tend to oversimplify things. Why do I play the piano? Because I love it, and for me, that’s a good enough reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah never said I was good at writing


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> potentially unpleasant content ahead

**[DIA]** : _out with a couple coworkers tonight, you guys eat without me!_

Riko stared at the message on her phone, a smile escaping her lips, followed by an unintentional sigh. She was happy that Dia was taking time for herself and hanging out with friends. She’d be lying though if she said she wasn’t at least a bit disappointed that the two wouldn’t be playing the piano today.

 

“What sounds good for dinner, Ruby?” Riko opened the fridge, assessing their options.

“You said we’d have steak today, remember?” Ruby was practically salivating at the prospect.

“Did I? Huh, well your sister’s not going to be home for dinner, maybe we should wait for her to have such a big meal?”

Ruby did not appear to be a fan of that idea, pouting her displeasure.

Riko wouldn’t dare say no to that face. “Haha ok, we’ll have steak tonight. We’ll just have to save your sister some, OK?”

 

It was a quiet dinner, Ruby was occupied by her ravenous hunger, but even so, her silence was fairly bemusing to Riko, who reasoned maybe it was just Dia’s absence that didn’t sit well with her. She was surprised to hear the child speak up.

“Riko-chan, what is it you like about Onee-chan?” Ruby stabbed her fork into a piece of meat, failing to look up to meet Riko’s gaze.

“W-What…? Why do you ask?” This line of questioning was _definitely_ unexpected of Ruby.

“I dunno. She’s always sad or mad at someone, and she never smiles or has time to play. I mean, I like her, but she’s my sis, I kinda have to…” Ruby stared at the reflection in her fork, angling it to get the perfect view. “I guess there’s one exception.” Riko’s ears perked up. “She’s always happy around you, Riko-chan, so, I guess I should say thanks, for making Onee-chan happy.” Ruby looked up and flashed a grin at Riko, who, cheeks flushed, failed to come up with a timely response.

* * *

Dia quietly reached for her keys as she slowly unlocked the front door. It was fairly late, she had walked home to silent street lights, only the pale light of the moon to guide her.

_…Moonlight…Shit_

Riko was still up.

The redhead leapt up to greet Dia, that latter’s absence having made Riko a little more anxious than she’d care to admit. “Welcome home, Dia! How was your night?”

“Juuust peachy, actually. Thanks for holding down the fort, _darling_.”

The room was pitch black, save the strands of moonlight filtering in through the windows. Riko’s frantic blush was nevertheless, visible from a mile away.

Dia walked up to Riko, feeling the warmth of her cheek. “What’s the matter, babe? You’re not looking so good. Or maybe…you just missed me?” She bent down, taking Riko’s lips into her own, enveloping her in a lengthy kiss.

The redhead was beside herself with fear, her cheeks burning, her heart pounding, and her mind racing a mile a minute. But she could not break off from the kiss, her first kiss with Dia. She eventually managed to push the woman off of her, but the kiss still lingered on her lips, with it, the taste of alcohol.

“You’re drunk, Dia,” Riko pleaded, tears now streaming down her face, “go to bed.”

Dia scoffed, her demeanor changing instantly. “You’re going to tell me to go to sleep? The girl who stays awake all night reading yuri trash? You don’t have a job, you just sit around all day, who are you to tell me when my bedtime is---”

Dia felt herself buckle in pain as she realized Riko had just slapped her.

The redhead ran past the astonished woman, up the stairs, locking the bathroom door behind her, as she wept silent tears for the duration of the night.

* * *

Dia splashed cold water against her face. As shitfaced as she had been, she remembered every detail of the previous evening, the welt on her face an unpleasant reminder of that. She sighed heavily. Facing Riko was the last thing she wanted to do.

The nights where she got drunk were few and far between, but Dia had the displeasure to find out that alcohol was like truth serum to her, she couldn’t keep her feelings bottled up anymore when she was under the influence. That meant everything she uttered, every action she made that night depicted how she truly felt.

Naturally, Dia attempted to reason her way out of it. She had basically scolded Riko for being a couch surfer; it was true that Dia was skeptical that Riko hadn’t been actively searching for work, but surely she had her own reasons for not doing so? And at the same time, Riko had essentially been Ruby’s second mother, Dia had no right to be anything but grateful for all Riko had done for their family.

Then there was the kiss. Dia’s cheeks flared at the memory of their tainted kiss. What subliminal message lay beyond the kiss? That one was obvious, she was in love with Riko. She’d loved her ever since she heard her play the piano, that first day that they met. She cursed herself for only now realizing it, let alone by alcohol’s poisonous graces.

The culmination of all her pent-up rage and anger over the past years, everything was coming to a head. It was only a matter of time. This was just like her, to escape to some fantasy world, to the piano, to cling to some strange yet beautiful girl she’d just met, to try to seal up her feelings, an attempt to maintain normalcy. Except now, all of her escape routes were collapsing at once.

Dia picked up the soft sounds of music coming from downstairs. She descended the steps, momentarily forgetting her inevitable confrontation, to find Riko at the piano bench, Ruby in her lap, the two laughing and singing as Riko’s fingers produced a heavenly ivory song. Dia shook it off, she would not let herself got lost in the music’s embrace.

“Riko, can we talk?”

The music ceased as the redhead turned to face Dia, her eyes puffy with redness. “Yeah, sure.”

Riko placed the child on the bench, Ruby plunking the keys to the best of her ability in Riko’s absence.

“What’s up, Dia-san?” The redhead wore a solemn smile, something Dia had not expected.

Not to be deterred, Dia was quick to offer her apology. “Look, before I say anything, I just want you to know how sorry I am about everything that happened yesterday.”

Riko looked at her curiously, a look that worried her. “Did something happen yesterday?”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four months since Ruby last attended school. She’d been very eager to start, something Dia had admired about her. But after the loss of their mother, it took all the fight out of Ruby, who would barely leave the house, let alone go to school. Kindergarten was non-compulsory anyways, if Ruby didn’t want to go, Dia wouldn’t force her, especially when she herself had taken off of work to get their affairs in order. But she didn’t think it would take this long to get Ruby to go back to school, and soon Ruby would be _required_ to attend first grade. She could only hope Ruby would be back to her old self by then.

“ _Hello, is Ruby-chan there?_ ”

Dia had picked up the phone, not recognizing the voice on the other end. “Yes, she’s right here, may I ask who’s calling?”

“ _I’m one of her classmates from school._ ”

“…From school? Sure, let me give the phone to Ruby.” A classmate was the last person Dia had expected to call. Ruby had no trouble making friends, but certainly, after being absent for four months, wouldn’t those friendships dissolve? Maybe Dia was just just a cynic. Or perhaps, out of respect for their family, the classmate had waited to contact Ruby. Perhaps, they wanted her to come back.

“Onee-chan, my friend from school asked if I wanted to go over her house to play, can I go?”

Dia saw the twinkle in her sister’s eyes. She knew Ruby missed school, her friends. Who was she to hold Ruby back?

She sighed softly, a smile crossing her lips. “Of course you can go. Let them know you have to be home by dinner though, OK?”

* * *

Dia lamented the fact that it was the weekend. Being home meant she was alone with the one person she was the most uncomfortable around.

“So, Riko…would you like to do something today?”

Dia knew she wasn’t out of the woods yet regarding last week’s inebriated fiasco. The fact that Riko said she couldn’t recall anything from that night meant one thing: she hadn’t actually forgotten, she simply wanted to put it past them. It was an almost childish ruse, but Riko was not one to confront things head on. They tried to move on, like nothing had happened, but it was easier said than done. Despite Dia being a paranoid mess, Riko had also been acting strangely. The two would sit down to play the piano, but there was always a trace of sadness in Riko’s smile, a sudden hesitation whenever her hand brushed against Dia’s. It was a clear sign that maybe Dia was right, that Riko remembered everything.

Futile or not, Dia would do anything in her power to restore a sense of normalcy between the two. “I was thinking we could go out and do something. The two of us hardly hang out, outside this house I mean.”

Dia hoped Riko would say yes. She needed a distraction, anything to get her out of the house. She didn’t know how much longer she could stare at Riko contently flipping through the pages of her book.

“You mean like…a date?” Riko’s cheeks lit up, causing a similar reaction from Dia.

“S-Sure…if you want to call it that.” Dia scratched the back of her head nervously. “Did you have something in mind?”

The redhead anxiously twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “…Do you know how to ice skate, Dia-san?”

Dia was surprised. “Yeah, why?”

“I-I’ve always wanted to learn…would you teach me?”

* * *

Dia tied the laces to her skates as tight as she could, to the point of almost cutting off circulation to her feet. Ice skating? If there was any doubt before, well, it was confirmed now: this was most definitely a date. She watched as the redhead next to her tied her own skates. Riko tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing a subtle smile on her face. It was cold, but the reddish tint to her cheeks had been there the whole train ride over.

_Maybe…maybe she does forgive me._

Dia stepped onto the fresh ice. She hadn’t skated in years. But like riding a bike, ice skating wasn’t something you just forgot, and Dia accelerated forward, remembering back to when her mother had taught her to skate. It was a funny situation, Riko now the pupil to Dia’s tutelage. But in a way, Dia was thankful that she could do this one small thing to help repay Riko for all the thing’s she had done for her.

“Here, grab my hands.” Dia, now warmed up, skated back to Riko, offering her hands for support as Riko stepped timidly onto the ice.

“D-Don’t let go…OK?” Riko never failed to make Dia’s heart beat out of her chest.

The pair glided along the ice, Dia gently guiding Riko with fluid, backwards strides, never failing to take her eyes off of the girl in front of her.

Riko’s eyes were glued to her feet, the fear of falling taking over her body. But she soon realized that she could rely on Dia, that she wouldn’t let her fall. Her eyes met the sparkling turquoise irises before her, and she couldn’t help but blush; Dia looked so confident, so beautiful, so happy. She wanted to stare into those eyes forever, but she didn’t know how long she could last.

“I-I think I’m ready to try it on my own,” Riko finally mumbled.

“Are you sure? Well I’ll be right here, just in case.” Dia slowly released Riko’s hands, the two drifting apart until their fingers no longer touched.

Riko was able to maintain her balance, gliding forward on her own, slowly but surely. Her momentum propelled her forward, as she felt the cool rush of air against her face. She attempted to stride forward on her own, finding her legs wobbling and uncooperative, as they eventually gave out on her. She fell to the ice with a thud, as Dia rushed over to attend to her.

“Riko, are you OK!?”

The redhead winced, as she rubbed her leg. She laughed dryly, “Guess I wasn’t ready after all.”

Dia led Riko over to the benches, where she inspected the small scrape on Riko’s leg. “Are you sure you’re OK?”

Riko nodded, “I’m fine, I’m not the most coordinated person out there.”

That elicited a laugh from the dark-haired woman, “I don’t believe that for one second, Ms. Piano Prodigy.”

Riko grew quiet, only a small smile escaping her lips. Dia knew immediately that something was wrong. “I’m sorry, Dia,” Riko whispered.

“For what?”

“For everything.” Riko smiled at her, a melancholic smile, as tears slowly streamed down her face.

Dia didn’t know what to say, how to react. “W-What are you talking about?”

Riko wiped a tear from her cheek. “I um…I have Alzheimer’s.”

Dia couldn’t possibly have heard that right. “…The disease? The one that affects older people?”

The redhead nodded, “Mine was early onset. I was diagnosed a year ago.”

“A year ago…so…what does that mean…?”

“It means,” Riko began, more tears streaming down her face, “I’m going to forget everything…including you and Ruby…” She hesitated, unsuccessfully attempting to compose herself. “And eventually, I’ll die.”

Unaware that she’d started to cry, Dia silently wiped the tears that clouded her vision. She’d been wrong all along. Riko wasn’t putting on an act, trying to forget about the past. She’d truly forgotten. And now, Riko was leaving her.

All Dia could do in the moment was embrace her, hugging her as tightly as she could, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Despite Riko’s reassurances that she’d soon return, Dia couldn’t help but feel sorrowful when Riko stepped out that door. Her disease had entered its late stages. The rapid progression meant she had little time left before she was locked out of her memories. As Riko traveled home to set her affairs in order, Dia found herself in an unfamiliarly empty house.

Ruby had understood, but perhaps it was because she was only told that Riko had gone to visit her family. Dia didn’t give her nearly enough credit, and the whimpers and sobs she heard coming from upstairs were enough to prove that the child knew something was amiss.

“Having trouble sleeping, Ruby?”

The small child nodded, blinking away streams of tears. Dia climbed into her bed, wrapping her arms around her sister. “I miss Riko-chan,” Ruby sniffled, as Dia gently combed her hair.

“She’ll be back soon, I promise. Until then, you have to be a big girl, you have to brave, for Riko-chan.”

Dia could feel Ruby’s head nod against her chest. How long had it been since she rocked Ruby to sleep? Ever since Riko has arrived, all it took was a song.

_A song, huh._

“Ruby, let’s go downstairs, I wanna show you something.”

The older sister carried the child in her arms, down the stairs, as the they approached the piano. “I know I’m not as good as Riko-chan, but I’ve been practicing really hard. Do you want to listen?”

Ruby’s eyes lit up, “Onee-chan, you know how to play?”

Dia smiled.

_Well, we’re about to find out._

She took a seat at the bench, patting the empty spot next to her as Ruby climbed up and plopped down next to her. She took a deep breath. Riko had taught her everything she knew. It had only been a couple months, but in those months, she had more fun than she could ever recall having. She and Riko had been through their fair share of hardships, but in the end, here she was, and she knew that despite Riko not being on that bench with her, she’d hear her song all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew this was gonna be a bit more serious than my usual stuff, but I hadn't thought this far ahead when I first started, so sorry if this chapter caught anyone off guard. You might've, however, caught me hinting at Riko's condition in previous chapters
> 
> Won't end up as long as I initially thought, but I've decided two more chapters should wrap it up, so thanks for those who've stuck with me through this rollercoaster


	6. Chapter 6

Sunshine poured into the house, bathing everything it touched in a warm light. This afternoon ensemble, of course, would not be complete without the sickeningly sweet melodies that Riko seemed to pull out of thin air. Dia found herself immersed in Riko’s song, but unable to face her. The redhead seemed to grow weaker with each passing day, and only the piano seemed to comfort her. Dia didn’t know what to do, what to say, how could she? She sat against the kitchen wall, the piano behind her, out of sight, yet she could see and feel every note that the redhead would play. She longed to join Riko on the bench, to play together again, as they’d done before, but she couldn’t bring herself to. She could only listen, the growing sadness apparent in each note, but gripping all the same.

Riko closed the cover to the piano, not knowing her secret listener yearned for more. The music was replaced by light breathing, and as Dia finally relinquished her hiding spot, she found Riko peacefully asleep at the bench, arms folded neatly across the piano. The darker-haired woman couldn’t help but smile. Even now, Riko still found ways to make the most out of life’s simplest pleasures.

 

“Ruby, do you want to help me make chocolate for Valentine’s Day?”

The child immediately dropped what she was doing, looking up at her sister with an excited grin. The two tip-toed downstairs, as Dia draped a soft blanket over the still-sleeping redhead. She closed the front door as gently as she could, taking Ruby’s hand as they made the trek to the store for ingredients.

“Are we making chocolates for Riko-chan?” Ruby was always an observant child, getting straight to the point.

“Yeah I was thinking we could do that. Sound like a good idea?” Dia failed to return the curious glance her sister had directed towards her.

“She’s sick, right? Do you think maybe the chocolate will make her feel better?” Ruby’s blissful ignorance wasn’t lost on Dia, the older sister knew eventually she’d have to tell Ruby the truth.

“I sure hope so…”

 

By the time the two returned home, Riko had relocated to her bedroom upstairs. Her lifestyle had been fairly sedentary up to this point, only now Dia had become painfully aware of the reason. In any case, Riko’s afternoon nap gave them the perfect opportunity to cook up their surprise.

Teenaged Dia never found herself participating in Valentine’s or White Day festivities. As Student Council President, she was a rather intimidating girl to be around, and although she received courtesy chocolate every now and then, the whole concept seemed farcical, so melodramatic. She didn’t realize falling in love would change her whole perspective on things.

“W-What do you think, Ruby, is heart shaped too much?” Dia fumbled with the molds, blushing as she stared a little too long at the aforementioned shape.

“It’s perfect! It’ll show Riko-chan how much we love her!” Ruby jumped up and down with delight.

“Y-Yeah…”

Chocolate-making was a fairly labor-intensive endeavor. Ruby enjoyed cooking, she’d help Riko make dinner all the time. She was even more elated to be helping her sister cook, something that rarely happened after Dia had returned to work.

It was just the distraction Dia needed, and although she was getting flustered, she relished the warm fuzzy feelings she had, and wished she could hold on to them forever. As they popped the tray out of the fridge to examine their handy work, soft steps could be heard coming down the stairs.

While Dia was stricken with sudden fear, Ruby took the tray and bounded towards the sleepy redhead. “Riko-chan! We made you chocolates!” She presented their creations with pride, an endearing smile plastered on her face.

“E-Eh? For me?” A confused Riko looked over to Dia for clarification.

“H-Happy Valentine’s Day…” Dia managed to mumble.

The redhead blinked, a similar flush filling her cheeks. “T-Thank you, guys…!” She reached for the small, heart-shaped chocolate, delicately taking a bite as Ruby waited in anticipation. “…Oh wow, it’s really good!”

* * *

Valentine’s Day had given Dia another reason to avoid Riko: every time she looked at the girl she blushed like an idiot. It made things awkward, but in the recently somber household, awkward was a welcome change of pace. Dia started to take half days, coming home to make dinner and check on her two lovely redheads. She was quick to pick up on Riko’s increasing malaise, and did everything in her power to make sure she was comfortable and cared for, much to the redhead’s annoyance.

“Why are you being so nice to me, Dia-san?” Riko picked up a dinner plate with the intent to wash it.

Dia snatched it away, making sure Riko didn’t over-exert herself. “I’m just doing my part to keep the house running, don’t look too much into it.”

Riko grew quiet. “It’s not like…a pity thing, is it?”

Dia sighed, setting aside the plate. She turned around to meet Riko’s worrisome gaze. “I just…I just want to take care of you, OK? Because…because I love you…” Her voice trailed off as she felt the all-familiar blush returning to her cheeks.

Riko went tomato-red in an instant, forgetting all about the despondent mood she’d just established. “W-What? L-Love? As in, like, sisters, o-or like a r-romantic way…?”

“D-Don’t make me say it again…” Dia pouted.

Riko grew silent, an uncomfortably thick air growing between them until the redhead gathered the courage to speak up. “F-Fine. Then I’ll say it this time. I...l-love you too…”

The two stood in steamy silence, Riko finally grabbing a plate and handing it to Dia to diffuse the tension. “W-Well, I’m going to go to sleep, g-good night, Dia!”

“Y-Yeah, good night…”

* * *

Dia’s last lesson had since passed. Every key, every note Riko played, seemed to run away, as if they were never coming back. Riko had since grown reliant on Dia, dependent on her for things she’d done only days before. It was with the greatest sadness that Dia found she surpassed her piano teacher in skill. Yet she continued to cling onto each note, every drop of love and sincerity that Riko poured into the piano. It was all she had left.

 

It was a rainy afternoon the day she heard it. The arbitrary symphony that fell from the sky was drowned out, paled in comparison to the most strikingly beautiful song Dia had ever heard Riko play. The notes, the few Riko had left, danced, floated off her fingertips in a melancholic progression that penetrated Dia’s heart. It was deliberate, gentle, then it was reckless and unwavering; it spoke without saying any words at all. Dia finally recognized it as the first song Riko had played for her. 

As she walked into the living room, she noticed Riko’s hands shaking, tears streaming down her face. Her playing was obscured, riddled with mistakes, yet Dia knew it was Riko’s most valiant performance. She took a seat, next to her teacher, and silently wept as she listened to Riko play for the last time.

 

“Thank you, Riko.”

“…For what?” Riko looked up at her with those beautiful, glassy, golden eyes.

Dia smiled to herself.

_‘For what,’ she says. For bringing music back into this house. For singing Ruby to sleep every night. For being a good teacher, a good friend. For being adorable and clumsy and forgiving. And...for making me fall in love with you._

“For talking me out of selling the piano, of course.” Dia let out a laugh, making sure to remember that delightful smile she got out of Riko.

The rain had stopped falling. Ruby would be returning from school shortly. It was just another afternoon after all. Riko rested her head against Dia’s shoulder. The raven-haired woman felt the compelling smoothness of the ivory keys as they grazed her fingertips. And, as if by instinct, she began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks y'all who've stuck with the story so far! Again, I sincerely apologize if you came in with different expectations, didn't know which direction I was taking it until the very end. At the very least, the story holds a little more meaning for me personally.
> 
> Final chapter will most likely be short, should be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Dia’s first love filled a gap in her heart she never knew existed. So much so, that something was always missing each subsequent time. The only thing she could do to fill the void was to play the piano. She always had doubts, that maybe it was the piano that absolved her all those years ago, that perhaps, she hadn’t truly loved Riko. But in fact, the opposite was true. Her love of the piano stemmed from the people that sat at that bench: her mother, her sister, and finally, Riko. It took many years of playing to realize she was never wrong to begin with. She loved the piano because she loved Riko.

In a vain attempt to hold onto her past, her present, Dia had taken on the role of the teacher, to teach the skill that had long since slipped away from Riko's grasp, the skill that Riko had bestowed upon her. Riko refused, for once in her life she was content in just listening. Maybe Dia was selfish, trying to bring back what was lost, trying to recall the music that so eloquently filled her heart. Maybe it was her way of saying she didn’t want Riko to leave her.

In the end, Dia could never recapture that feeling of sitting on that bench, listening to the gentle redhead beside her produce music, the likes of which would never be matched. Dia had long since surpassed her former teacher in skill, even at Riko’s peak Dia could outplay her, but she could never match her intensity, her feeling, her love of music.

* * *

The moon seemed to shine even brighter these days. The way the light hit the piano made the keys sparkle, an invitation to a moonlit rendezvous into the harmonious world of sound.

Dia sat down at the bench, as she did every night. It was wide enough to accommodate two people, a fact that was not lost on Dia, even after all these years of playing to an empty audience. She closed her eyes, fingers on the keys, before she was interrupted by her husband.

“Don’t you ever get bored of playing that thing? Your sister moved out months ago, why do you keep playing?”

Dia couldn't blame him. Certainly it was an important question to ask. Why do we do the things we do?

“…Why do I play the piano?” She smiled to herself as it all came back to her. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face.

 

 

“Because I love it, and for me, that’s a good enough reason.”

 

 


End file.
